


Dance For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, bucky cant dance, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dance For Me

The beats in the lively club pulsed through your head. Hot bodies pressed together on the dance floor and the alcohol was flowing. This was your typical scene. You and Bucky usually stuck to quite restaurants or just staying home. This was a special occasion. 

You stayed close to the bar, not wanting to leave your drink unattended. Across the room, you could see Bucky talking with a few young girls. 

"Must me fans", you thought. 

He broke free from the shortest girls embrace and started to walk over to you. His mischievous smile grew as he came closer and when he was standing in front of you, he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you thinking about, Barnes?", you asked sassily. 

"Just how hot you look tonight.", he said as he places his hands on your hips. "Want to dance?"

You outright laughed. Bucky Barnes was the worst dancer in the entire world. 

"I'm not a fan getting my feet stepped on, sweetheart.", you said between giggles. He was quiet for a moment and he looked like he was deciding if the next words to come out of his mouth were smart or not. 

"How 'bout I dance for you, then?", he asked seeming slightly unsure. 

Dispite not quite understanding what he was getting at, you nodded. You smiled and pulled a chair over from the bar. 

Dispite not quite understanding what he was getting at, you nodded. You smiled and pulled a chair over from the bar. 

He turned around and started to sway his hips. His tight jeans, obviously not made for this kind of movement, were stretched over his ass. He ran a hand over his backside and lightly slapped it, making you giggle. 

Your laughter quickly subsided when he turned back around and walked towards you. The fact that his movements were off-beat and awkward didn't matter to you. All you wanted was his body on yours. 

He put his leg around the back of your chair and rolled his hips into the air. His crotch was right in your face and you needed to touch it. 

As if he could hear your thoughts, he leaned into you and grinded. The moan you let out was obsene. You felt his chest rumble in a laugh. 

"Isn't this better than me stepping on your toes?" You nodded and pressed your hips to his. 

Your boyfriend, who has two left feet and is the biggest dork in the world is giving you a lap dance in the middle of the club. 

Your bliss was shattered when you heard a high-pitched voice in your ear. 

"Excuse me, um... you can't do this here." 

"Many apologies, Ma'am.", Bucky said as he climbed off of you. 

After many more apologies and your tab being paid, Bucky dragged you into a cab and you left your shared apartment. 

"Next time we won't get caught.", he winked.


End file.
